


Hero

by reapersweep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Demons, Monsters, based on friends art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersweep/pseuds/reapersweep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story started when my friend had to draw a comic page. I wanted the characters to have more background and he was kind enough to let me write about them. Let's see if I can do his work justice. </p><p>Monsters roam the world and it seems to be every man for himself until Kyle, a lone wolf who was always on the go, finds a mother and her baby. This strange child was going to change the 'every-man-for-himself' idea and with the help of his new guardian Kyle, and the strange girl Elizabeth's help, he might be bale to push humanity into the direction of salvation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kyle and the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jupanuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupanuma/gifts).



It was a cold night and Kyle cursed his bad luck for having to do guard duty for this stupid town. He stood outside the city gates, which were well built considering they only had five years to make demon proof walls. Kyle was a tall man with short but ruffled black hair. The years of traveling have tanned his skin and toughened his body, making his slim frame misleading. Not that he cared about looks anymore, not since everything went to hell.

Only five years since hell broke loose and demons and monsters started to roam the earth. The first year was the worst since humanity was unprepared; people were being devoured, whole towns were being burned to the ground, humans were panicking and once again feared the night and all its horror.

That was only the first year, humans adapted and the stronger ones were able to fend off the monsters. They lost the larger cities, too hard big and not enough people to defend them, and the small towns since they were easy to overpower. Towns with military basses and had the majority of civilians who had some military experience, or at least could handle a firearm without difficulty, were able to survive.  
Kyle had been in one of those towns, Colorado Springs. At the he was only 23 and just started college. He thought about going into the military, but his parents had his childhood filled with lessons on how to hunt, how to defend yourself, how to attack and if needed, how to kill someone. He was already strong and was too stubborn to be able to join any branch of the military. He hated taking orders from people.  
Which is why he was really reluctant to take this job since it required taking orders and working with others. He was doing this as a favor for the mayor’s daughter, Elizabeth, in exchange for not killing him.  
Kyle sighed and wrapped his arms around him as he remembered how he got stuck in this situation. He discovered he had a bit of wanderlust during the last five years and would travel from town to town, fighting anything that got in his way. He was good at fighting and he was often hired to help out battle the demons. He still refused to join the official army though.  
The last town has small, more like a village, and was very religious. They were saying this was Armageddon and God’s Wraith. When they saw how skilled he was at fighting they said he was ‘God’s Warrior’ and demanded that he fight for them.  
He didn’t stay long after that.  
He left early in the morning, determined to get to the next town before nightfall, but he miscalculated how far the other town actually was. It was already dark when he reached this place and he was desperate for shelter. This place must have suffered a great fire because there were only charred remains of houses, buildings and vehicles. Kyle had nowhere to hide and the demons were almost upon him.  
Kyle demanded that they open the gates for him but he was denied. They didn’t want to risk letting in the demons while letting one man in. He was going to argue that he was a humans and humans were supposed to help each other but he had to defend himself against the sudden attack of a Porcuhound.  
Kyle shuddered at the memory; those things were a hideous combination of a Hell Hound and a porcupine. Sharp needles, like a porcupine, covered the back of the dog like creature. The beasts had a habit of biting their prey until they were on the ground so they can roll over them, stabbing them with their needles. Some of the needles would stick to the prey and it was almost as painful to remove as it was to have stuck in your skin.

The guards weren’t helping Kyle, just watching as he dodged the attack of two more Porcuhonunds. Kyle took out his pistol and fired into the mouth of one of the abominations, who was growling and barking at him. It gave a startled yelp before falling down, black blood oozing from its mouth. One down, two to go.  
The other beasts howled in anger and charged him. Kyle was able to defend himself against one, who tried to bite his ankles but couldn’t avoid the body slam from the other. He fell and quickly tried to get up before they could attack but was nearly crushed as one of the heavy beasts jumped on top of him.  
He aimed his pistol behind him hoping for a lucky shot, and fired. Kyle assumed it was dead since the full weight of its body was now laying on him. He could hear the other one barking and growling, but also heard the sound of gunshots. Soon, the last porcuhound was dead.  
Kyle grunted as he tried to lift the heavy creature off of him. He looked up and saw in one of the guard towers a man with a sniper rifle. Again he asked if he could be let in and again he was denied. Kyle stood their stubbornly the whole night until the morning when the gates were allowed to be opened. The first thing he did was punch the lead commander in the face which broke his nose.  
At the memory, Kyle smiled. The commander was the one who ordered the gates to remain shut and did nothing to help him when he was attack by the porcuhounds. Only one man, the sniper, decided to help him when he realized that Kyle could survive with a little help.  
Originally, he was to be executed or forced to leave after what he did to the commander. The mayor’s daughter, however, heard about him and defended him…sort of. She forced Kyle to make a deal with her; stay here and protect this city or rot in a prison cell. He agreed but told her that he wouldn’t stay forever, only long enough to pay off his debt to her for saving him.  
Which leads Kyle to where he is now; cold and bored because he is stuck with guard duty. It’s only been a week and he hated this town. He was meant to roam the land, not get stuck with guard duty. A sudden cry, like a baby’s cry, interrupted his moping. Kyle readied his weapon and scanned the darkness, searching for the noise.


	2. In the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally meant Kyle to be a strong and smart guy but he's turning out to be bit of hot headed dork.

The other guards quickly followed Kyle’s example and prepared themselves for whatever was in the night. The crying turned into sobbing and Kyle could faintly hear someone moaning. Someone that had to be human.

            “Open the gates! I think there’s someone in trouble.” Kyle ordered as he doubled checked to make sure he had not only his guns but a hunting knife and flares as well.

           The other guards backed away from him and one was bold enough to say, “We can’t risk opening the gates! We don’t even know what’s out there or if it’s even human!”

            Kyle glared at the man and said, “Then find me a ladder or something because I’m going down there.”

            Without waiting for an answer or for someone to find a ladder, Kyle slide over the wall of the tower and tried to slide down. It was stupid idea and he ended just falling on his hands and hurting his fingers.

            The crying was turning into a quiet sobbing and Kyle quickly got up and tried to find the source. There didn’t seem to be any demons nearby, maybe this was trap? As he got closer to the source he realized it was person, crouched and trying to crawl towards the city gates, and holding a crying baby.

            He cautiously approached them, unsure if the figure was human. “Excuse me. Are you alright?” he asked. Stupid question, it was a stupid question and Kyle mentally whacked himself for asking that.

            The figured stopped and looked up. A human face with blue eyes with blood trickling down the left side of her face greeted him. Now that he was closer he realized she was wearing a cloak, which covered her blood stained body and slightly hid the baby. “Please…” she whispered, “…please…help…”

            She held out the baby towards him and without thinking Kyle picked him up. The baby was still sobbing but seemed to calm down a bit when Kyle held him. The babies lavender eyes stared up him, pleading to protect him.

            Kyle was shocked about the eyes, those couldn’t be human, but the women grabbed his arm and said, “Please…Ohanzee…don’t let them kill…my Ohanzee.” Kyle was to going to ask for more information but he realized it was too late. The woman was closing her eyes and collapsed completely on the ground, her hand still grabbing his arm.

            This wasn’t the first time Kyle had seen someone die but this felt different. This was stranger who just entrusted a baby, most likely hers, to him in her last moments. What the hell happened to her anyway? If she was attacked why didn’t they hear anything? Most demons aren’t silent assassins, and those that are quick to the point and she would have had her throat torn out instead of her body being a bloody mess.

            “Kyle!” one of the guards shouted and Kyle’s attention went from the women to the darkness in front of him. He could see the glowing red eyes of the demons running towards and he quickly got up. It was difficult holding the baby in one arm and trying to get his gun ready with the other but he managed just as the demons arrived.

            There were five of them, all of them looking filthy and hungry. They almost looked like teens dressed up for Halloween. Worn out clothes covered their dark grey skin, and their hair was black and messy. Their nails were black and sharp and two of them had small gray horns protruding out of their head. They were filthy and young, only a real danger in a big group since they were so disorganized.

            Five of them wouldn’t have been a problem for Kyle if he wasn’t holding a baby. However, they didn’t seem to be a threat. Three of them were investigating the woman’s body while two of smallest ones watched him.

            “It’ssss not here!” whispered on of the demons inspecting the corpse. Their voices were unable to reach anything higher than a whisper, making their scratchy voice sound almost soft. They seemed to have a hard time forming words which gave many of them speaking quirks. Kyle met one who added a v to his w’s, a weird sound that Kyle wasn’t able to do despite his best efforts.

            “Off course not, ffool!” whispered the demon on Kyle’s right, who was staring at his arms. “The human is holding it!” He pointed accusingly at Kyle, and the rest of the demons snarled.

            Kyle aimed his gun at the one who was talking, hoping that if he killed one, the rest would get scared and leave.

            The demon who first spoke sneered and whispered, “It doessssn’t have to end in violence, human. Jussst give usss the baby.”

            Kyle shot a glance at the baby in his arms, who was silent but tears still streaming down his chubby cheeks. It would be so easy just to give them the strange baby and hope they really do leave, but he couldn’t do that. Not after the women begged him to save the baby, not after the way the baby looked at him, putting all of his faith into him. 

            It was too odd that demons were after only the baby…what did the women call him? Ohanzee? Yeah, that sounded right. Something wasn’t right and even if Ohanzee wasn’t fully human, Kyle wasn’t going to give it over to this filthy group of demons.

           He glared at the demons and kept his finger on the trigger, ready to kill them moment they decided to fight. The demons hissed in anger that he was cooperating, and one of them jumped to attack.

            Kyle was faster and shot the demon in the head only a few inches from his face. Kyle saw another demon jumping in to join his friend before he died and manage to shoot him in the chest. Two of the monsters had circled around him and Kyle was trying to decide if he should turn his back and face them or deal with the two in front of him.

            Three deafening bangs behind him made his decision. He quickly shot the healthy demon, who seemed to be in shock, and the put the other on out of its misery. Kyle thought he was fine and turned around, only to face a snarling demon whose claws swiped at his face.

            Kyle tried to doge but the demon's claws managed cut over his ear. The demon has going to attack again while Kyle was stunned but one more shot from the towers ended the demon. Kyle was going to break the nose of whoever missed the first time, right after he patched himself up. The right half of his face was bloody and when he felt his ear he noticed a chunk was missing.

            Ohanzee was screaming at that this point from all the noise and fighting. Kyle halfheartedly tried to calm down Ohanzee as he went back to the gates. “Shh, shh, baby, it’s over. You’re safe, you’re ok, so shh.” He whispered. This time the gates opened for him and when he went inside saw that the Mayor and Elizabeth were waiting for him.


	3. The mayor's office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so dumb and was pain to write.

Kyle sat in the Mayor’s office, arms folded and a scowl on his face. Elizabeth was sitting in front of him, holding Ohanzee who had settled down and fallen asleep in her arms. The mayor, Mr. Brenan, was standing behind his daughter and glaring at Kyle.

                “Reckless.” Mr. Brenan said, “I told you dear, that man is too reckless. He is a danger to others! He throws caution to the wind and-”

                “Hey! I saved a baby! That’s probably more than you or any of your so called guards will ever do. I don’t hide behind walls because I’m scared of a few demons!” Kyle interrupted angrily. Since he came back in the gates there was a quite the commotion. People wanted to know about what happened, what was with the baby and what was going to happen next.

                 Kyle gave Elizabeth the baby so a doctor could patch up his wounds. After he was done with that and broke one of the guards nose for being a lousy shot, he went with Elizabeth to the mayor’s office.  She hid the baby in a blanket, making sure none of the curious civilians got a good look at him or see that he has lavender eyes.  

                Elizabeth kicked his leg and whispered, “Will you both quiet down! Ohanzee is sleeping.” She looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled. Despite the lavender eyes that proved Ohanzee hasn’t completely human, she loved him. 

                Both men grumbled but made sure to be more careful. “It isn’t human.” Mr. Brenan said, “I mean did you see its eyes? I’ve never seen a human with eyes like that!”

                “ _His_ eyes may not be normal but he isn’t a demon. Not completely anyway.” Argued Kyle. He didn’t like how that mayor kept saying it instead of he.  Kyle couldn’t stop thinking about the woman who begged him to save Ohanzee. With her last strength she begged _him,_ a complete stranger, to save her precious baby.

                Elizabeth nodded and added, “Even if he is part demon, he is still just a baby and not a threat. We could raise ourselves; he might turn out like a human. We don’t know if demons are what they are just because they have demon blood. This would be a good experiment to test that. And if Ohanzee really is half demon, we could learn a lot from this.”

                “Hey! You are not going to use him as your guinea pig!” Kyle shouted, waking up Ohanzee who started to cry.

                “Now look!” Mr. Brenan said angrily. “Nothing but trouble ever since you got here! You punch one of our men in the face after we graciously let you in! Now you bring a creature here and broke yet another man’s nose!”

                Elizabeth stomped on her father’s foot and then took a step forward and kicked Kyle in the stomach, all while holding the crying baby. “You guys woke up Ohanzee.” She said angrily before looking down at Ohanzee and whispering, “Shh, it’s ok. Go back to sleep, shh…”

                Kyle was clutching his stomach, thinking about how much he hated this town and all the people in in. Mr. Brenan looked more annoyed then pained and was thinking about how much he hated Kyle. Elizabeth was thinking about what to do with Kyle. With a crying baby in her arms, her father looking angry and Kyle still on the floor, Elizabeth got an idea. Smiling at Ohanzee she said, “I know how to fix this. I know what we’re going to do next!”

                Ohanzee was already starting to quiet down and stared at her in wonder, confused by her sudden mood changes.

                “Kyle, I’m making you Ohanzee’s official guardian.” Elizabeth said happily. Kyle stood up, still groaning, and shook his head.

                “Nope. No way. Not me. I am the last person you should ask to be taking care of a kid.” Kyle said. He never thought much about raising a family before the demons came, and afterwards he figured it would never happen.

                “I hate to agree with him, but he’s right.” grumbled Mr. Brenan, “ That man is not capable of being a proper father and I’m still not sure about this baby. I am your father and the mayor so I will get the final say on this, and I’m saying no-”

                Another hard stomp on his foot interrupted him. “You may be my father and you may be the mayor, but this is one situation I’m taking control of.” She looked over at Kyle and added, “I’ll help you Kyle. There are some empty houses close by that you could live in, I’ll teach you how to care for a baby so you won’t be useless when I’m not around.” Kyle was going to protest again but she added, “This way you can make sure he doesn’t turn into a guinea pig. You can watch over him to make sure he grows up like a normal child.”

                Kyle couldn’t argue with that. He hated the idea of staying in this town and was terrified of the idea of raising a kid, but he wouldn’t be able to just leave.  The image of the mother, tired and bloody, came to his mind again. He nodded his head but said nothing more.

                Mr. Brenan glared at Kyle and his daughter. He loved his daughter but she was so much like her late mother; stubborn and controlling. “My dear, Kyle is a dangerous man and he could die any day if he keeps attacking demons head on or investigating strange noises.”

                Elizabeth went over to her father and placed her head on his shoulder. “I know, that’s why I’m going to help. You want him to make up for causing so much trouble, right? Well, this is how he’ll pay his debt and earn his keep.” She lifted her head and started to leave the room. As she left she added, “Besides, this town needs a warrior like him and the world needs a baby like Ohanzee. This will work out, I’ll make sure of it.”

                For a while, Kyle and the mayor glared at each other in awkward silence before Mr. Brenan said, “Well, as long as you’re useful. Don’t make me regret this.”         

                Kyle kept quiet, too tired to argue anymore and went after Elizabeth to figure out where he was going to live and how they would raise Ohanzee.


	4. 13 years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long.

               

           Ohanzee sat lazily on a high branch in the tree in his backyard as he watched the birds fly around. It was such a nice, warm day that he could forget the world was plagued by demons and that he was a monster. He closed his eyes and smiled. It was his 13th birthday and nature seemed to be celebrating it with him.

                “Ohanzee!” yelled a familiar voice. It was Aunt Liz, probably checking up on him to make sure he isn’t causing trouble. Not that Ohanzee has to do much to cause a commotion; with his purple hair and lavender eyes he was often mocked, hated and feared by most children and adults in the town.

                Aunt Liz told him that his look was nothing to be ashamed off, that he may have demon blood in him but that didn’t mean he was tainted and vile. Ohanzee sighed and recalled when he was five and was trying to play with the other children. Kyle and Aunt Liz warned him that he was a little different from the others and that they may be scared, but he should be brave and show them that he can be a good friend too.

                They threw rocks at him, called him a monster and said he killed his mother.  Aunt Liz was furious and tried to banish the children and their families from the town until her father and Kyle calmed her down.  She was the new mayor since the towns people all trusted and loved her. Even though her father wasn’t officially mayor anymore he still had a lot of power of the town.

                “Ohanzee, where are you-,” Aunt Liz yelled as she walked into the backyard and noticed Ohanzee, “Oh. There you are.” He looked down to see his Aunt, with her dark hair tied into a bun and wearing a light blue suite, scowling at him. He knew she wasn’t his real aunt, she had told him the story of how they found him many times, but Ohanzee viewed her as a mother. The only reason he didn’t call her mom was because she insisted on being called an Aunt.

                Kyle wasn’t much of a father figure but he was like a brother, which is why he always called him Kyle. When he was little, he once called him dad and Kyle freaked out and taught him to just call him Kyle. Aunt Liz tried to get the mayor to be his father figure, but he hated him. Kyle said it was because they were both outsiders.

                “Ohanzee, come down before you get hurt.” Aunt Liz said, reaching her arms up as if to catch him. When he was small, Ohanzee could climb the tree and had trouble getting down so Aunt Liz would help. However, he is much bigger now and would most likely just knock her over if he tried to jump in her arms.

                He laughed and said, “Aunt Liz, you worry too much.” He jumped down from the tree and landed next to Aunt Liz, who looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

                She pinched Ohanzee’s cheeks and scowled, “You will be the death of me! How many times do I have to tell you to be careful? God, you’re just like Kyle, jumping without looking ahead, acting before you think, disregarding-”

                “Oh, come on, I’m not that bad.” Kyle, seeming to come out of nowhere, placed a hand on Aunt Liz’s shoulder. She jumped and gave a small shriek and released Ohanzee’s cheeks. Ohanzee rubbed his sore cheeks but smiled at Kyle, who was smiling back.

                Aunt Liz grumbled about how the two of them could be father and son and went back inside. Kyle just chuckled and said, “Come on kid. I got a present for you.”

                Ohanzee’s eyes lit up and he rushed inside. Kyle rarely gave him presents, since his first few attempts were pet rocks and skulls of cats and dogs he found in the area. Aunt Liz was the one in charge of presents and celebration and would bake a cake and give him little tokens. A necklace she made with a demons tooth, a teddy bear, leather gloves, a wig, and many other little trinkets. Last year she gave him a hunting knife.

               Kyle had been training him, teaching Ohanzee everything he knew; how to fight, how to hunt and how to use a gun. Kyle had told Ohanzee repeatedly that he needed these skills, not only because their world was filled with monsters but also to defend himself from humans. “Humans can be the worst monster” Kyle had told him after he got in a fight with a group of kid and lost. “That’s why you become stronger, better, faster and smarter, so you can defend yourself against the monster.”

                Aunt Liz was holding a plain box with a bitter expression. Ohanzee knew that expression, it was the same one when she gave him the hunting knife or when Kyle’s training gets rough.

                Ohanzee smiled for her, and she couldn’t help but smile back, and was handed the box. Ohanzee turned around to see Kyle standing behind him, who nodded, giving him permission to open the box. Eagerly opening the box, Ohanzee gasped when he realized what it was.

                It was gun, more specifically, a semiautomatic pistol; his second favorite weapon. He had been allowed to practice using guns since he would need to know how in the future, and this was his favorite type of gun. He wasn’t an expert and he wasn’t allowed to train much because Mr. Brenan said it was a waste of bullets.

                His favorite weapon is bow and arrows, since he could always retrieve arrows and he seemed to have a knack for it. Kyle had told him that bow and arrows or crossbows were outdated and wouldn’t help him in this dangerous age, but allowed him to practice for fun.

                But a gun was encouraged and now, finally, Ohanzee had one of his own. He picked up the gun and exclaimed, “Thank you!”  He examined the gun, even though it was no different than any other pistol, it was _his_ pistol.

                Kyle smiled and ruffled Ohanzee’s hair. “Be sure to be careful kid. I don’t want to get in trouble with Liz if you shoot someone’s eye out.”

                “I’ll be careful.” Ohanzee promised. “Now that I have a gun, does this mean I can guard the gates?” Despite Kyle telling him the most nights are boring and isn’t fun killing little imps and monsters that try to kill you, Ohanzee was excited about the chance to fight back.

                Aunt Liz was about to protest when Kyle interrupted, “You know what? How about tonight you come with me on guard duty and if demons show up, I’ll let you have your chance to kill one of them.”  Ohanzee grinned, excited about tonight.  He wished that demons would show up, that he could prove himself to everyone that he wasn’t just a little kid or a monster.

 

                Ohanzee would soon regret this wish, for that night it would come true.


	5. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back to continuing this story.

It was dusk and Ohanzee was standing with Kyle in one of the guard towers. The other guards seemed amused about Ohanzee’s eagerness to fight but didn’t complain when Kyle said he would be joining the team for the night.

                Unlike most people in town, those who were regularly guards didn’t mind that Ohanzee was part demon.  Kyle would often talk about Ohanzee so the guards knew he was more like a regular kid than someone to be feared or hated.

                Ohanzee was eager to prove himself and concentrated on finding anything suspicious in the area. The guards would laugh and tell him to settle down. Even Kyle smirked as he watched Ohanzee stare intently into the ruins beyond the wall. It was a quiet night and Kyle didn’t think anything would show up.

                He was wrong.

A howl caught everyone’s attention and they scanned the land to find what it was. There were three porkuhounds, howling and charging the gate. Kyle hated those things, they always reminded him of the first night he got here, and would happily take a shot at one of them now. However, he knew that this was Ohanzee’s chance.

                “Kid!” He said sharply, a voice he only used when Ohanzee was training or in trouble. Ohanzee looked up him, his face serious and his gun already aiming at the approaching demons. “Remember, their backs are heavily armored so aim for the face and if you get the chance, aim for the belly. Wait until they get close enough so you don’t miss.” Ohanzee nodded and turned his attention back on the hounds.

                He took a deep breathe to calm himself. He kept telling himself that he was ready for this, he was trained for this, and tried to keep his trembling hand steady. The beasts were getting close and Ohanzee knew he could make the shot. He fired at the one leading the pack, hitting the porkuhound’s left eye. Ohanzee grinned, his first kill was a success, but he didn’t have time to celebrate.

                While another guard shot and missed at the other two porkuhounds, there was a loud scream that came from inside the walls. “Stay here!” Kyle said to Ohanzee as he ran down the tower to check the problem.

                Ohanzee took a few steps after him but stopped. If he went after him he would only get in his way, better to stay here and take care of the other two hounds.

                Ohanzee went back to his post and saw that another hound was dead at the wall. It looked like it was howling up at them and a solider shot a bullet down its throat.  The third beast was running back and forth, occasionally slamming rolling into a ball and slamming against the gate. The guards fired a few shots but realized it was pointless if since the beast was moving too fast and didn’t show the weak points they needed to hit.

                Ohanzee watched the creature closely, memorizing its movements and seeing a pattern. It would run back and forth three times before retreating a bit and roll into a ball and charge the gates. He could try to aim at the head of the creature when it ran beneath him or he could try to take a shot when it retreated. His window of opportunity only lasted a second but he was determined to make it.

                He decided to shoot when the beast was running along the wall and carefully aimed, waiting for his moment. He fired but only shot the beast in the shoulder, which didn’t really do anything but piss it off.  The porkuhond lifted his face up to bark at him, which gave Ohanzee another chance to shoot and kill it.

                “Stupid creatures…” Ohanzee muttered under his breathe. He was going to look around and see if there were more demons approaching but he heard screaming from the town. A lot of screaming. He knew Kyle told him to stay put but Ohanzee figured that some rules need to be broken in case of emergency and this definitely seemed to be an emergency.

                A group of civilians were gathered around the guard towers, a few of them seemed hurt with blood staining their clothes, or maybe it wasn’t their blood? He couldn’t tell with all of them looking terrified and yelling at the guards to do something.

                “What’s going on? What happened?” Ohanzee tried asking. Those that heard him glared at him and one man even kicked Ohanzee in the stomach. Ohanzee fell, clutching his stomach and listened the angry people, who still weren’t telling him anything, but blaming him for it.

                “Demon child!” A woman’s voice...she had a daughter that was curious about his eyes. The mother slapped him and told her daughter to stay away from him, even though he did nothing wrong.

                A deeper voiced growled, “It’s your fault! You brought them here, didn’t you? I knew you were just a filthy demon!” It was the man who kicked him and it was the first time he had ever spoken to Ohanzee directly.

                “If we kill the monster would the others leave?” Oh…that voice, he remembered her. She wasn’t nice to him but never did or say anything bad about him. Now she was calling him a monster. What had happened?

“ **Beast!** ” The voices were mixing together, he couldn’t tell who was saying what.

“ **What have you done?** ” Ohanzee wanted to scream that he had done nothing wrong but could only let out a sob.

“ **Evil child, this is your fault!** ” He heard these words before but for some reason they stung so much more.

“ **Kill him! Kill him!** ” He clenched his fists and got into a position where he would be able to run away from everyone. He didn’t want to hear this.

“ **Traitor!** ” That was new but Ohanzee didn’t have time to dwell on it.

“ **Always knew you were on their side!** ”  Someone had kicked him and another person stomped on his hand. He curled up in a ball and tried again to run away.

“ **Should have been killed when you were a baby!** ” He hesitated. They said that a lot but never to his face, never out loud like this.

“ **Never should have been born at all!** ” That was it. Despite another kick he jumped up and ran through the crowd. He would have pushed them away if they weren’t already trying to avoid being touched by him.  They still screamed horrible things at him but soon turned their attention to the guards, demanding them for help.


	6. The Black Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter. It sounds stupid. I had the hardest time trying to write this.

_“Forget them, just forget them!”_ Ohanzee thought to himself as ran through town, seeing people either fleeing or trying to hide in their homes. All of them gave him a look of terror and disgust as he ran by and he was doing his best to just ignore it.  
What could have possibly happened to cause all this? This town was safe, it had walls and guards, and there was no way demons could get in. Right?  
Ohanzee got his answer as he reached the town square. The place was covered with gore and blood and he could see that a few buildings were burning. A tall, human like figure with solid black skin that looked like leather, stood in the center of the chaos, where a statue use to be but now was mostly dust. He observed what has going on but Ohanzee got the feeling that he was bored with what was going on.  
Ohanzee looked around, trying to figure out a way to help, trying to figure out what should be done first. He started with the couple closest to him.  
There was child holding onto her mother as they watched the horror that was going on around them. The mother was hurt, blood was dripping down her face, and her ankle seemed to be twisted. Despite the pain, she still had a look of determination and held a cooking knife in front of her.  
Only a few feet in front of them was a body…well, parts of a body. The head, torso and the left arm was still there, but the rest, along with a few fingers, were gone as if they were violently pulled apart.  
Ohanzee saw another demon, a big brute with grey skin and yellow eyes. A troll! It was Ohanzee’s first time seeing one, since they rarely ever came to this area. Aunt Liz said they liked caves, forest, and soft dirt; not the ruins and hard soil that surrounded the town. Also, they were very simple creatures and didn’t attack humans unless a human bothered them first or something else was telling it to. Ohanzee guessed the Black Demon was the one who gave those orders.  
The trolls hands and feet were covered with gore and blood. He roared, scaring the cowering group of humans in front of him. A few made a bold dash to get away but another demon, this one looking more like a bat with a spiky tail, swooped down and tried to carry one of them away.  
However, the Bat Thing wasn’t very strong and had chosen a grown man as his target. It was struggling to fly away and keep a grip on its squirming prey. Ohanzee gripped his gun, wondering if he should try to take a shot when someone beat him to it.  
A loud bang was heard and the Bat Thing’s head exploded. Thankfully, it wasn’t very high up and then man was able to land on the ground with hurting himself. The man ran off, not even looking back to see if the group he was with was still alive.  
Ohanzee turned around and saw Kyle and Aunt Liz, covered with dirt and blood, Kyle glanced over at him and looked at him in disbelief. “Kid! What the hell are you doing here?” He shouted. Liz looked shocked to see Ohanzee in the middle of the chaos but only said, "Focus Kyle!"  
“Get out of here kid!’ Kyle yelled and he turned his attention back to the demons. Most of the civilians seemed to be gone from the area and more demons were coming in. Ohanzee couldn't find a good place to run to without having to deal with a monster so he stood his ground. Even if he could get away Ohanzee wouldn't run; better to stand and fight with Kyle then to run like a coward.  
Ohanzee silently joining Kyle and Aunt Liz and got his gun ready. There were too many monsters, impossible to shoot them all. Instead they focused on the Black Demon. "Well?" Aunt Liz whispered to Kyle.  
"Just hold on." Kyle answered. Ohanzee knew Kyle was stalling because he wasn't sure what to do. Would bullets even work? If the Black Demon can control the others, would he just send in a horde to tear them apart? Ohanzee shivered as he watched the Demon turned to look at him.  
_"He's looking at me!"_ It was a stupid thought, Ohanzee knew that, but he would swear that the Black Demon was looking at him. His eyes were red and Ohanzee couldn't tell if the demon was squinting or if the eyes were just narrow.  
It felt like they stood there for hours. Ohanzee too memorized by the Demon staring and him, Kyle unsure if he should fire or not, and Aunt Liz unsure if she should aim at the demon or at a Bat Thing that was flying above them.  
The Black Demon was the one who broke the tension by pointing at Ohanzee and saying, "Child." His voice was deep and broken, like there were several voices talking. "Return to me. Kill these pathetic humans and return to your family." Ohanzee panicked, torn between abyeing the Demon or run away. So he settled for shooting the monster instead.  
The Black Demon roared when the bullet him in the chest, which caused the horde of demons to go into a frenzy. Kyle and Aunt Liz were shooting now and trying to retreat. "Ohanzee, run! We'll hold them off as long as we can!" Aunt Liz shouted.  
"I'm not leaving!" Ohanzee screamed and started firing angrily at the demons. He couldn't leave and abandon them. He couldn't face the villagers by himself.  
Kyle cursed and in one smooth motion holsted his gun, picked up Ohanzee and ran. Ohanzee akwardly clung to Kyle and his gun as he ran down the street. Aunt Liz gave up on shooting the demons, there were simply too many, and ran ahead of them to lead them to shelter.  
Shelter turned out to be the mayor's office, a place where Aunt Liz officially owned and worked and a place where her father spent most of his time. The place was a mess but still intact and empty. Kyle let go of Ohanzee and grabbed his shoulders. "Listen to me! You got to keep your head on. No matter what the demons say or what the people say, you don't listen to them. Remember what I taught you, what Liz taught you."  
Ohanzee nodded and that was good enough for Kyle. He let go and took out his gun and got ready to fight. "Kyle?" Aunt Liz said questionly as they saw demons press against the windows and doors but didn't come in.  
Kyle didn't need to answer. The demons parted and the Black Demon walked inside. He raised his hands, showing off his long claws and crouched. Kyle and Aunt Liz fired simitantlsiy, but Ohanzee only heard one shot before hearing empty clicks. The Black Demon, unharmed, jumped at Kyle and attempted to dig his claws into face. Kyle fought back and Ohanzee took the opportunity of being so close to fire.  
The bullets didn't seem to be lethal as he fired into the demons body and limbs, but they definitely got his attention. The demon screamed and jumped back. Ohanzee froze as the demon lunged at him and _closed his eyes._  
 _"Be a dream! Please be a dream!"_


	7. Hysteria

 "Kyle!" Ohanzee screamed. The Black Demon's claws dug into Kyle's shoulder , his face twisted in pain but refused to scream. Ohanzee couldn't move; he was too scared and too horrified at what was going on to do anything. 

Kyle was pulled off  of him and thrown across the room.  Ohanzee scrambled to get up and dodged the Black Demon who made another attempt to grab him. In the back of him mind Ohanzee thought how ridiculous on how slow the Demon was. 

Liz was already with Kyle, trying to stop the bleeding and looking for a way to escape. Ohanzee wanted to comfort them, to help  stop the bleeding, to do  something.  He stopped in front of Kyle and gasped. He had an idea. Not a good idea but it maybe it would help.

In all this time the only monster who had came in was the Black Demon. Ohanzee could the others pressing up against the windows or hissing at him from the door but none act ually  were coming inside. The Black Demon also didn't kill Kyle, just thrown him aside.  "Is it vain to think that the Demon only cares about me?" 

"Hey Demon!" Ohanzee screamed and made sure the monster was looking at him before he darted out the door. He heard both Liz  and Kyle yell  as he ran  past the demons that were crowded outside.

Claws and teeth scratched Ohanzee's skin and tore his clothes, but he noticed the demons were being careful not to grab him too roughly or t oo tightly. If he wasn't being hunted down by a demon, Ohanzee would have pondered longer as to why they weren't trying to kill him. 

Ohanzee ran down the ruined streets and tried to figure out a plan. His first idea was the find the soldiers and have them help him. It sounded good but he realized that the soldiers would also be protecting the civilians who were blaming him for this. Their cruel words echoed in his mind and Ohanzee started to drift in a new direction. Before he knew it he was home.

Ohanzee was realized to his home still standing and dismayed by how many demons

were crawling around over it. Lar ge, wasp like demons were buzzing on the roof and crawled down the walls while a herd of Porkuh ounds have found a way inside and were tearing up the kitchen. 

None of them reacted when Ohanzee showed; they didn't need to. The Black Demon had easily caught up and cornered   him. "Child." Ohanzee heard the voice clearly among the growls, screams and buzzing and had the crazy thought Aunt Liz would love to have that ability.  "Imagine all the time she could save if she didn't always have to quite people down, wait for them to hear her, or repeat herself." 

"Your afraid and your fear makes you confused." The Black Demon continued, "Come with me and the confusion will go away. Stop resi sting  and come to me." He held out his large hand in an attempt to be welcoming but his  sharp claws and cruel voice were too threatening . Ohanzee aimed his gun at the Demon instead. 

He was about to shoot when the Demon spoke again, "The people hate you and fear you. You are not one of them" Ohanzee winced as his throbbed in pain and the cruel words from earlier started to repeat themselves. If  h e didn't know any better, Ohanzee would have thought the crowd of people were here and screaming at him.

The Black Demon started to walk closer. "You don't have to work for me if it disgust you. Your flesh is still valuable to me. Heart, eyes, skin, inte stines ; all of it is still valuable and you won't have to suffer anymore. Quick. Painless Come with me and no matter what you choose you won't be suffering anymore." 

The Demon was standing in front of him and the pain in Ohanzee's head was becoming unbearable. The idea of being free from pain was sounding more tempting. He dropped his gun and raised a shaky hand towards the Demon. 

"Ohanzee!" a familiar voice broke through the pain and Ohanzee was snapped back into 

his senses. Behind the Demon, running at full speed, was Kyle and behind him was Aunt Liz. Ohanzee didn't hesitate as he pulled out his knife and stabbed the Demon in his right eye.

Blood oozed out of the wound and the Black Demon screamed in pain and rage. Ohanzee was about to pull back when the Demon's hand curled tightly around his arms and held him in place. He screamed and struggled in vain to get away. 

The Demon started to life him up and Ohanzee was sure that he was going to be eaten.

He closed his eyes tightly and heard and loud bang, then was dropped to the ground. Ohanzee forced his eyes open after hearing a few more loud shots and saw the Demon curling into a ball. Blood was starting to pool beneath  him and Ohanzee started to inch away until strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him away.

Kyle was holding him. "Ohanzee, you idiot. Didn't I raise you better then that." He said weakly. He was covered in sweat and blood but Ohanzee hugged him back anyway. He couldn't remember the last time Kyle had called him by his name and he never heard so much love and concern in Kyle's voice before.

Over Kyle's shoulder, Ohanzee saw the Black Demon start to turn to  smoke  and disappear. He thought he heard a broken voice saying he'll return but with allt he comotion Ohanzee shrugged it off as his imagination.   The rest of demons started to scatter and Aunt Liz seemed to be shooting any stragglers. It was done. They were safe. 

"I'm sorry!" Ohanzee blubbered as he clung to Kyle . Ohanzee noticed the wound on

Kyle's shoulder had darkened  and looked infected. 

 Kyle started to chuckle but ended up have a coughing fit. Ohanzee was  horrified  to see

some blood drip from his mouth. "It's ok kid. It's going to be fine. You're tough, you can handle this." Ohanzee shook his head but still tried to control  hi s hysterics.  Aunt Liz finally joined them and tried to tend to Kyle's wound. 

He pushed her away with one arm, his other still protectively around Ohanzee, and grumbled, "Don't bother." Aunt Liz hesitated but started to back off. Ohanzee was confused why she wasn't pushing harder to help him. Ohanzee hoped it was because she was sure Kyle would be fine. 

"Luring a demon away to take him on by yourself. You really aim for the impossible, don't you kid." Kyle's voice was strained and he  cough ed  again. Ohanzee was afraid now and tried to reassure himself that it was going to be ok. 

"You'll be ok," Ohanzee whispered  desperately . "I'm sorry, I should have been more careful...but it'll be ok because you'll be ok. Right?" 

Kyle was starting to slump over Ohanzee, almost crushing him, and mumbled, "I knew

you were going to be someone  special  when I first held you in my arms. A strong kid with a  special  future...a hero." His voice was becoming more slurred and softened to a whisper. Ohanzee was too scared to speak. "Be strong for Liz. For the people here. They're all jerks...but they're not bad."

Ohanzee was crying and begging for Kyle to be ok but Kyle didn't react. Ohanzee wasn't sure if he could even hear him anymore. "...Ohanzee...." Ohanzee only understood one part, his name, and was scared that he had missed Kyle's final words. Kyle, who was now unnaturally  still. The last Ohanzee would remember clearly were soldiers pulling Kyle's body away.


End file.
